


jibe gajima 집에 가지마

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boyfriends, Drabble, M/M, markhyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:54:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "Don't worry, Donghyuck, when I am elected the Mayor of this city I will enact a law in favor of all the passionate boys. It’ll contain: go home only after nine, never be scolded by parents and don't need to see you sad every time you are grounded because of me."





	jibe gajima 집에 가지마

You just wanted a little more time, right? Who knows, maybe five or ten. Just a few more minutes by my side.

‘Cause we are silly like that. We’re glued to each other like chewing gum. We have a kind of abstinence when we spend a lot of time away from one another and I know that time you had a fever just because you couldn't see me for six days straight.

Love fever!

But let me tell you something, I want that little more time that you want too. Just a few more, over fifteen minutes; hold your hand until I feel you're safe, that you won't escape me when we need to go our separate ways at the end of the day.

Oh, I am a boring, isn't I? You say that I worry a little too much about what people think. But hey, don’t stress, the world will be ours. I’ll give you it all if you want.

Only before that, Donghyuckkie, you need to stop putting me in difficult situations. Need to make it easy for me too. I know it sucks not being able to hold my hand all the time or kiss me by more than five seconds, but things don't work that way. You need to stop now with that petulance of yours – which never helped us to get respect.

But when you threaten to never kiss me again I get really scared. Have you ever thought if I could never kiss you again, how crazy? It would be like trying to live without my heart.

And I say no, yet I love it when you grab my arm and put your head on my shoulder crying for attention. Even though I seem to reject your affection when we are in class and you want to cuddle, all I want to do is hold you in my arms and cover you in kisses just to hear you laugh and make your body shiver.

Yeah, everything would be easier if we were neighbors. My mother would make small talk with yours, my dad would play chess with your dad and who knows your sister and my brother could discover love as we both did?

But no, you have to live so far away. Just remembering that I need to take the subway and another bus to get to your house makes me depressed. Make it sound true those times when you say that the odds may be against us, that the world seems to end if we stay a long time together.

But you climb on my back and I carry you to the bus stop between laughter and jokes. We walk the whole town, we enjoy it all. I buy you a candy apple and you scrunch up your nose with disgust for caramelized fruits, then I give you a kiss taste like caramel and you even forget you hate the taste of it.

But at the end of the night, sadly, you have to go. And Donghyuck, we're so dramatic! We act as if we were going to die if we spend too much time away from one another. You grab my arm and won’t let go, being stubborn and acting out like only Donghyuck does. Tries to persuade me to stay giving me long kisses and threatening to never see me again.

But I'm always the strongest. I always put an end to this drama. We never died anyway! I say that you need to enter now or you will get an earful, then you almost cry while crossing your arms over your chest with displeasure but split up in next moment after remembering that your parents can be very tough on us.

From the window you give me a goodbye while you watch me leave, your other hand is supporting your head, a huge pout. And the expression on your face is so sad that I fight with all my strength not to come back to you and burn it all to hell.

But don't worry, Donghyuck, when I am elected the Mayor of this city I will enact a law in favor of all the passionate boys. It’ll contain: go home only after nine, never be scolded by parents and don't need to see you sad every time you are grounded because of me.

**Author's Note:**

> This is so bad, isn’t it? I am about to throw up on markhyuck seriously  
> And I’m sorry about any mistakes, I don’t have a beta reader so…  
> Just wanna let you guys know that this was inspired by a song called jibe gajima (Don’t go home) - GD & TOP.
> 
> Bye <3


End file.
